


The Ties That Bind

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This basically came about from a conversation between me and a friend.  She mentioned Miles Edgeworth getting tied to a chair so that he couldn't keep flying back to Europe and well... this happened.</p>
<p>Edgeworth/Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

“Wright, I have… a favor to ask you.”  Miles Edgeworth said to the spiky-haired brunet in the bedroom.  Phoenix Wright had his back turned to the silver-haired man, taking off his shirt in preparation to go to bed.  The two men had just started living together a short time ago.  Well, to be more accurate, Phoenix had moved into Miles’ impressive house.  They had been going out with each other for quite some time now, and the decision to move in together came along naturally.  Phoenix and Miles decided to keep that information between themselves and very close, trusted friends, though.  It wouldn’t be good for the public, or their professional reputations, if word got out that the King of Prosecutors, Miles Edgeworth, was sleeping with ace defense attorney, Phoenix Wright! 

 

Phoenix, now shirtless, turned around to face Miles, and asked, “What is it, Miles?”  He grinned.  “You know that I would do anything for you.” 

 

The silver-haired man walked towards Phoenix and stopped next to him.  Miles then whispered in Phoenix’s ear, “I want you to tie me to the chair and have your way with me.” 

 

The brunet looked at Miles with wide blue eyes, while Miles looked down at the floor and blushed a deep red.  “Miles… a-a-are you sure that you want this?  W-W-What brought this on?”  Phoenix stammered, now also blushing as bright red as the prosecutor was.   

 

Miles looked back up at his lover, still red, and said, “I… I just thought that it would be something different… and fun.  The thought of you doing what you want to me while I can’t do a thing about it… it turns me on.” 

 

Phoenix swallowed hard.  He had to admit that the idea was causing a familiar stirring in his abdomen.  Usually whenever they made love, Miles tended to be the one to initiate things or to take charge.  So, to have the tables turned where Phoenix was doing everything… it was a very enticing idea indeed.

 

“All right Miles,” Said Phoenix, his face still slightly red.  “I’ll do it.  But you have to promise me that if you’re uncomfortable at all, or in pain, you let me know and I’ll untie you.  Okay?” 

 

Miles smiled at Phoenix and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  “I’ll be sure to let you know, Wright.  Though, I have a feeling that I won’t have to worry about that.”  The silver-haired man said confidently.  Miles then took off his shirt, leaving him with just his pants on.  He went to the closet to hang up the shirt, then dug through some other items in the closet and came out holding a long piece of rope. 

 

Phoenix snickered, and then asked, “Do you always keep rope in your closet, Miles?  That seems pretty… random.” 

 

The prosecutor looked over at the brunet with a smirk and said, “You can never be too well-prepared for anything, Wright.”

 

Miles walked over to the small chair that was in their bedroom, pulled it out to the middle of the floor so that there would be ample room, and sat down.  “All right, Wright.  Tie me up.”  Miles commanded. 

 

Phoenix smirked and said, “What if I tied you up and just left you here, what would you do?” 

 

Miles gave the defense attorney a sharp glare and then said, “Wright, if you even dare to entertain that sort of thought in your mind, I promise you that you’ll never know the pleasures of this body ever again.” 

 

Phoenix chuckled and leaned in to kiss the silver-haired man.  “Scary, Miles.”  He said.  “I was just kidding.  Don’t worry, I wouldn’t ever want to risk that.”  The brunet then walked around to the back of the chair and gently grabbed Miles’ wrists from behind.  The prosecutor let his hands relax, so that Phoenix could manipulate them at his will.  Phoenix pulled Miles’ hands behind the chair, and then started wrapping the rope around his wrists.  Once the rope was tightly bound around Miles’ wrists, Phoenix began to tie a knot.  Satisfied with his work, Phoenix stepped back and asked the prosecutor, “That’s not too tight now, is it?” 

 

The silver-haired man moved his hands experimentally and replied, “It’s fine, Wright.  I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

The defense attorney grinned and said, “Great.”

 

Phoenix leaned into Miles’ head from behind and whispered into his ear, “I’m going to have you begging for me to untie you.” 

 

The prosecutor just smirked and said, “We’ll see about that, Wright.” 

 

In response, Phoenix nipped at Miles’ earlobe and started sucking on it.  Miles let out a gasp in surprise.  And then the prosecutor let out a small whine as Phoenix started to lick and caress his earlobe with his tongue.  Miles had just figured out recently that he had sensitive earlobes, all thanks to Phoenix’s roving tongue.  As the brunet continued his attack on Miles’ ear, he started moving his hands down Miles’ bare chest until he reached two very pert nipples.  Phoenix started rubbing them with his fingers, causing the bound prosecutor to groan.  The defense attorney chuckled softly, and said, “I think I’m starting to like this idea, Miles.” 

 

Miles could only softly moan in reply as Phoenix released his grip on his earlobe and nipples.  The brunet then walked around to the front of Miles, and stopped to admire his “prey.”  Phoenix let his eyes wander all over his lover’s body, stopping briefly to gaze at Miles’ groin.  He could see the outline of Miles’ arousal through his magenta pants, which caused him to inhale a deep breath.  Miles watched Phoenix look him up and down, and noticed his eyes stop at his crotch.  The prosecutor cursed under his breath at his lack of foresight to take his pants off before starting this whole thing.  His trousers were getting painfully tight, and he knew that Phoenix was noticing the predicament that he was getting himself into.

 

“Something wrong Miles?”  Phoenix teased.  “You’re looking a little… flustered.” 

 

Miles tried to glare at the man, but it turned into a look of desperation instead.  Phoenix then moved closer to his lover, until he was standing over Miles, straddling him.  The brunet moved his hand towards Miles’ face, tipping his chin up and then moving in for a sensual kiss.  The prosecutor hungrily accepted the kiss, opening his mouth so as to deepen it.  Phoenix slipped his tongue into Miles’ mouth, letting it intertwine with the tongue within.  This caused the silver-haired man to moan into Phoenix’s mouth as they passionately kissed.  Phoenix then lowered himself onto Miles’ body, so that he was straddling his lover’s lap… sitting directly on top of his lover’s arousal.  Feeling Phoenix’s heat on top of his now painfully hard erection caused Miles to break away from their kiss and suck in his breath deeply between his teeth.  Miles looked into Phoenix’s blue eyes and begged, “Wright…” 

 

Phoenix got an impish look in his eyes, and started to chide his lover gently, clucking his tongue softly.  “Now Miles,” Phoenix said.  “It’s perfectly acceptable to call me by my last name when we’re in court, but when we’re alone together; you’re to call me by my first name.  It’s only appropriate, right?  Since, we’re lovers and all.”  The prosecutor just stared at Phoenix quietly, with his mouth slightly agape.  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  Phoenix ran his finger down the side of Miles’ jaw sensually, and then continued.  “If you call me ‘Wright’ again tonight, I swear I’ll leave you tied up here unable to do anything about your hard-on that I’m currently sitting on.”  Phoenix moved his hand down underneath him and squeezed Miles’ erection through his pants, as if to emphasize his point.  Phoenix then smiled sweetly and said, “Understood, Miles?”  The prosecutor was too shocked to do anything but nod meekly.  Clearly, Miles Edgeworth had created a monster.

 

Phoenix moved his face in and started kissing Miles again, pressing his bare chest against his lover’s.  The defense attorney then started grinding his bottom half against Miles’ erection.  Miles let out a low moan, the friction feeling so good against his arousal.  Phoenix continued to move back and forth on Miles’ lap as they kissed, causing the prosecutor to start breathing a little heavier and faster.  Miles moaned wantonly into Phoenix’s mouth, wanting release so badly.  The prosecutor broke away from their kiss, and looked up at Phoenix with lust-clouded eyes.  “Wri…Phoenix…”  Miles caught himself before he slipped up and called Phoenix by his last name.  “Please… my pants…”  The prosecutor begged. 

 

The brunet smiled at his lover, knowing that he had complete control over him.  “I thought that you were going to let me call the shots this evening?”  Phoenix teased.  Miles looked at Phoenix with flushed cheeks and pleading eyes.  Even Phoenix couldn’t refuse Miles when he looked so aroused and cute.  The defense attorney chuckled and lifted himself off of Miles’ lap.  “All right Miles, you win this one.”  The prosecutor just nodded enthusiastically, a relieved smile making its way across his face.

 

Phoenix leaned over to unbutton Miles’ pants when he looked down and noticed a wet spot on the front of them, from Miles’ pre-cum.  The defense attorney clucked his tongue softly once again and chided, “Miles, you’ve soaked your pants clear through.  What a naughty boy.”  The prosecutor looked away, blushing slightly, but then let out a moan as Phoenix started rubbing the spot with his fingers.  The friction against the head of his penis felt SO good.  The brunet stopped suddenly, unbuttoned Miles’ pants and pulled the zipper down.  Then, Phoenix started to pull the restricting pants down, underwear and all.  “Lift your hips up.”  Phoenix commanded.  Miles obliged, and Phoenix slipped the magenta pants under Miles’ buttocks and pulled them all the way off, leaving the silver-haired man completely naked and vulnerable on the chair.

 

Miles sat there, with his painfully swollen erection jutting out, a drop of pre-cum glistening at the tip.  Phoenix just inhaled a deep breath, admiring his lover’s beautiful body, looking so vulnerable.  The brunet leaned back in, grabbed Miles’ arousal and gave it a few experimental strokes.  This caused the prosecutor to hiss loudly, and then moan at the stimulation.  “Wow Miles,” Phoenix exclaimed.  “You must really like this.”  A slightly perverted grin made its way across Phoenix’s face as he continued to stroke Miles’ hard member.

 

Miles started panting harder as Phoenix stroked his erection faster, moving his hand up and down the shaft with ease.  Miles started groaning, getting closer and closer to the brink of his orgasm with each stroke.  “Phoenix…”  Miles gasped.  “I’m going to…”  All of a sudden, Phoenix stopped what he was doing and removed his hand from Miles’ extremely hard member.  Miles emitted a loud, frustrated groan as the cold air hit his arousal.  He was SO close.

 

Phoenix smiled impishly and said, “You don’t come until I let you, Miles.  You think that I’m going to give you release this soon?  I want to have more fun with you.”  The prosecutor just moaned in reply.  Phoenix was driving him absolutely crazy.  And he had no one to blame but himself for this situation.

 

The defense attorney kneeled down in between Miles’ knees and grabbed Miles’ hard member once again, causing the prosecutor to gasp.  Then, without a word, Phoenix pushed his mouth down on Miles’ cock, wet warmth enveloping it.  Miles bucked his hips up in response, as Phoenix took his entire length into his mouth.  Miles exhaled loudly with a groan, feeling a familiar pressure build up in his abdomen.  As Phoenix sucked and licked his cock, Miles knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.  Miles tried to thrust his arousal into Phoenix’s mouth as he got closer and closer to release, urging the brunet on.  Then, with a sudden twitch and a loud moan, Miles unexpectedly came in the defense attorney’s mouth.  The orgasm was apparently unforeseen by Phoenix as well, as he made a muffled, almost strangled, noise when Miles’ seed sprayed down the back of his throat.  Phoenix swallowed a couple of times, then lifted his face up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  The brunet looked up at Miles, who was blushing bright red with a satiated look on his face.  “Phoenix, I’m sorry.”  Miles mumbled as he looked down.  “You had me so worked up and… I couldn’t hold myself back.”

 

Phoenix stood up and smiled, then leaned in and gave Miles a soft kiss on the lips.  “That’s okay Miles.”  Phoenix said, as a mischievous look danced across his face.  The defense attorney started to unbutton his pants.  “I should have paid more attention to how close you were.  But, that’s not to say that you won’t be punished for this.”  Phoenix unzipped his pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers, to reveal his own needy, wet erection.  “I hope that you enjoyed yourself earlier Miles.”  Phoenix said, pushing his arousal towards Miles’ soft, red lips.  “But, I also hope that you’re ready for the consequences of your actions.”  The prosecutor looked up at Phoenix with slightly frightened eyes.

 

Phoenix grabbed Miles’ silver hair and commanded to the prosecutor, “Open your mouth… and watch the teeth.”  Miles obliged, grunting as Phoenix forced his hard cock into his mouth.  “Uhnn…”  Phoenix moaned as he started thrusting into that perfect mouth.  He could feel Miles sucking on his arousal with each thrust, his tongue running along the underside of his shaft.  Rarely did Miles ever let him fuck his mouth like this, and the sensation was unbelievable.  As Phoenix continued to assault Miles’ mouth with his cock, he experimentally penetrated a little deeper into his mouth with each thrust.  Phoenix didn’t want to choke Miles, but he wanted to see how far Miles would let him go. 

 

Phoenix looked down at the other man, still grasping onto his hair while he continued to thrust into his mouth.  Phoenix could have come right then and there; Miles looked so hot at that moment.  The prosecutor’s eyes were slightly open, his face flushed, and his mouth full of Phoenix’s cock.  This caused Phoenix to thrust a little harder, and Miles grunted.  Phoenix leaned down and said to Miles in a low voice, “If you can’t take it anymore, let me know.”  Miles nodded as best he could, and then relaxed his mouth in anticipation of what was to come.

 

            Phoenix picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into the prosecutor’s mouth, penetrating as deep as Miles would let him.   The defense attorney could feel himself getting closer to release, as he was essentially fucking the back of Miles’ throat.  Miles started to make a whining noise as Phoenix neared orgasm, but by then, he was too far gone.  It felt so good, Phoenix almost didn’t care if he did choke Miles or not.  Finally, Phoenix reached the brink, and whispered, “Miles… I’m… uhn… gonna…”  With one last forceful thrust, Phoenix groaned loudly and came deep into the prosecutor’s throat.  Almost immediately afterwards, Miles gasped and started coughing.

 

Once Miles caught his breath, he exclaimed angrily, “What the fuck, Wri… Phoenix?!  Were you trying to kill me?”  Phoenix blushed and put his hand up to the back of his neck.

 

“I told you to let me know if you couldn’t handle it anymore.”  Phoenix quietly said.  “I didn’t hear any objections so…”  Phoenix’s voice trailed off.

 

“How could I object with a cock stuffed down the back of my throat?”  Miles retorted.  All of a sudden, Phoenix started laughing.  “What on earth is so funny now, Phoenix?”  Miles demanded.

 

Phoenix was laughing so hard that tears were starting to well up in his eyes.  “You know Miles,” Phoenix said in between giggles, “You’re not very threatening when you have cum on your face.”  Phoenix took his index finger and wiped off the stray cum that had settled next to the silver-haired man’s mouth.  “Miles,” Phoenix leaned in and whispered, “You missed some.”  The prosecutor blushed and looked like he wanted to object some more, but Phoenix gently inserted his now-slick index finger into Miles’ mouth.  Almost instinctively, Miles closed his eyes and started sucking on Phoenix’s finger.  Phoenix let out a low growl.  “I promise you Miles,” Phoenix said, “I’ll make this up to you.  Just trust me.” 

 

Phoenix reached his hand down to Miles’ groin and was pleased to find that the other man was hard again.  He stroked Miles’ member a few times which caused the prosecutor to moan around Phoenix’s finger.  Phoenix removed his finger from Miles’ mouth and walked over to the dresser.  The defense attorney rummaged around in one of the drawers to find a tube of lube that they often used for their “encounters.”  Phoenix walked back, dispensing a liberal amount of the lube in his hand.  Then the brunet leaned over Miles, and started stroking his arousal with the lube-covered hand.  Miles hissed at the cool sensation on his erection at first, but then started moaning at the stimulation.  Once Phoenix was satisfied that Miles was slick enough, he pulled his hand away from Miles’ cock and straddled it, facing him.  “I told you Miles,” Phoenix breathily said, “I’ll make it up to you.”  And then, Phoenix started lowering himself onto the prosecutor’s cock. 

 

Miles gasped as he began to enter Phoenix.  The tight sensation around his erection was like nothing else in the world.  Nearly being choked by Phoenix’s cock almost made him regret the idea of him being tied up to begin with, but feeling the warmth surround him as he plunged deeper and deeper into Phoenix washed any remaining regrets away.  Finally, Phoenix was completely on Miles’ lap, the prosecutor penetrating him to the hilt.  Phoenix gazed into Miles’ grey eyes, neither of them moving for a few moments.  Phoenix leaned in to kiss Miles softly on the lips, and the prosecutor gently kissed him back.  And then Phoenix started to slowly move up and down on Miles’ arousal.  Miles moaned into Phoenix’s mouth, the slow friction almost too much for him to take.  Phoenix clasped the prosecutor’s face in his hands while continuing to ride him, opening his mouth and running his tongue along Miles’ lips.  The silver-haired man opened his mouth, allowing Phoenix’s tongue to penetrate it and tangle with his own. 

 

The two men continued to kiss passionately, which quickly turned to desperation as Phoenix wrapped his arms around Miles to give himself leverage and started moving faster on the other man’s lap.  Miles broke their kiss with a gasp, but Phoenix then moved his head down, attaching his lips to Miles’ neck.  The defense attorney proceeded to trail kisses up and down Miles’ neck, from his jaw to his collarbone.  This caused Miles to start thrusting up into Phoenix, trying to time it perfectly with Phoenix’s up and down movements.  The defense attorney broke away from the silver-haired man’s neck moaning, as Miles’ cock was pressing up into his prostate with each and every thrust.  Miles started to feel that familiar sensation stirring in his abdomen once again, as he started making his way to climax.  Phoenix moved his hand down to his own groin, his cock erect once again, stroking himself as they writhed against each other.   Miles almost wished that his hands were unbound so that he could be the one to touch Phoenix.  Yet, it was extremely erotic to watch Phoenix touch himself as he continued to push his cock in and out of him.

 

Phoenix started to move a bit faster, riding Miles’ cock as hard as he could while stroking himself furiously.  Miles groaned, pushing up into Phoenix every time the brunet would move down, their bodies completely joined at those moments.  Phoenix started to breathe a little faster, also getting closer to release with each stroke of his erection and each thrust.  Finally, Miles couldn’t take it anymore; the pressure was building up and threatening to explode.  The prosecutor grunted and pushed up into Phoenix a few more times.  “Ungh… Phoenix!”  Miles came deeply into Phoenix, crying out his name and panting.  Feeling the warmth of Miles’ seed inside his body, Phoenix rubbed his arousal frantically while still moving up and down on Miles’ cock.  Shortly after, he came with a low moan, spurting his cum all over his hand and Miles’ chest.

 

Both of the men looked at each other, breathing hard and flushed.  Phoenix slumped against Miles’ chest, getting the sticky mess he had just deposited all over his own chest as well.  The two men just sat there for a moment, waiting for their breathing get back to a normal rhythm.  Finally, Miles broke the silence and said, “Maybe we should clean up?”  Phoenix just nodded meekly, and grudgingly removed himself from Miles’ lap, withdrawing Miles’ cock from his ass.  The brunet got up and gingerly walked over to the dresser.  Phoenix rummaged around in the dresser drawer, grabbing a towel and bringing it over to where the silver-haired man was still restrained.  Phoenix cleaned the both of them off, gently rubbing the towel over Miles’ chest first.  Once they were both clean, Miles looked at Phoenix and asked him, “Will you untie me now?”

 

Phoenix smirked and then replied, “Aw, but this is so much fun!”  Miles gave Phoenix a sharp look and Phoenix moved towards the back of the chair.  “All right,” Phoenix grudgingly said, “I’ll untie you, don’t worry.”  The defense attorney made short work of his knot and soon Miles was flexing his wrists, getting some of the circulation back into them.  “Are you okay?”  Phoenix asked, concernedly.

 

Miles got up from the chair and nodded, his grey bangs swinging from side to side.  And then, Miles got this… this look on his face.  Phoenix wasn’t sure what the look meant, when without warning, Miles attacked Phoenix and shoved him down onto their bed, pinning him to the mattress with his body.  “M...Miles, what is this all about?”  Phoenix exclaimed.

 

Miles just grinned, and said one word, “Revenge.”  

 

Phoenix looked at Miles with wide blue eyes and asked, “Revenge for what?”

 

The prosecutor smirked and said calmly, “Do you think that I’m going to let you get away with almost choking me with your dick?  When I’m done with you… Wright… you’ll be lucky if you can even move.”

 

Phoenix gulped and said, “But Miles, this whole thing was YOUR idea!”

 

It was going to be a long, LONG night.


End file.
